Dupuytren's disease (Dupuytren's contracture) of the hand occurs mainly, though not exclusively, in men. It is found more frequently in middle aged and elderly persons, and those with certain chronic illnesses, e.g. diabetes, alcoholism and smoking. The cause is not known.
The disease is characterized by thickening and contracture of the fascia (connective tissue) of the palm, usually progressing to flexion deformities and involvement of one or more fingers. This results from formation of longitudinal cords of indurated fibrous tissue in the palm. A similar lesion sometimes occurs in the foot. In Dupuytren's contracture the ratio of type III to type I collagen is increased, and an increased number of proliferating fibroblasts is found. No effective palliative treatment has been found; severe cases are treated by surgery (fasciotomy or fasciectomy.)